Yesterday and Today
by the dreamer for rain
Summary: AU. Karena waktu yang dihabiskan bersama akan selalu berharga. AsaKaru #Asakaruweeks #Winter


.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[ Yesterday and Today ]**

by the dreamer for rain

.

Asano — Karma

.

 **Author note:** Yesterday disini berarti tiga tahun yang lalu. Lalu Today adalah waktu yang sekarang. ^^

.

.

.

 **Yesterday.**

Karma memandangi kekasihnya dengan super bete.

Seperti biasa, kekasihnya, Asano Gakushuu, terlihat sibuk di balik laptopnya itu. Jari-jarinya terus menari di atas keyboard. Mata violet dibalik kacamatanya juga tidak lepas pandangan dari laptopnya. Kertas-kertas yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya, ikut diperkosanya bersama buku-bukunya. Secangkir kopi hitam yang disediakan Karma tidak disentuhnya sama sekali, dibiarkan mendingin diatas meja.

Begitulah Asano Gakushuu. Tipikal kekasih yang sibuk (atau sengaja menyibukan diri) dan penggila kerja.

Tapi, ayolah, ini adalah akhir pekan musim dingin. Suhu udara di luar sana sudah dibawah nol derajat, dan kebanyakan orang pasti lebih memilih bersantai dekat pemanas ruangan sambil bersantai. Karma benar-benar heran dengan kekasihnya yang menolak untuk beristirahat dan memilih menenggelamkan dunianya dengan tumpukan _paperworks_.

"Karena kalau dibiarkan, bisa beranak-cucu."

Alasan itulah yang selalu dilontarkan Asano ketika Karma memintanya untuk istirahat sejenak.

Karma memandang malas kertas-kertas perkerjaan Asano. Sejak Karma resmi menjadi kekasih Asano dua tahun yang lalu, kertas itu tidak pernah habisnya. Seolah-olah penghalang Karma untuk bermersaan dengan Asano. Ironisnya, Asano lebih memilih kertas itu ketimbang dirinya.

Sepertinya, membakar semua kertas itu tidak buruk juga.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Karma, Asano mengatakan seperti ini; "Karma sayang, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Tapi kau tidak berhenti berkerja!" Karma mendengus sambil memalingkan mukanya. "Padahal ini hari libur... besok kan masih bisa."

"Sayangnya ini buat rapat besok."

Asano malah tersenyum prihatin, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

Cemburut, Karma memaku dagunya diatas meja. Kalau sudah tahu Asano bakal seperti ini di rumah, seharusnya dia tidak menolak ajakan main _ski_ di pegunungan Kyoto bersama teman-teman lamanya. Salju juga sedang mengguyur Tokyo, tidak bagus kalau main diluar membuat boneka salju.

Membosankan.

"Karma kesini."

Asano tiba-tiba memberi isyarat ke Karma untuk duduk di sampingnya. Menghela nafasnya, akhirnya Karma berjalan lalu duduk bersila di samping Asano.

"Ada a—hei!"

Tahu-tahu saja, Asano menarik kepala dan merebahkan laki-laki itu di pangkuannya. Bibir Karma terkatup rapat. Semu merah dipipinya mulai muncul. Ya Tuhan, sekarang dia tidur di pangkuan Asano... kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang?!

"Kalau begini tidak masalah kan?"

Asano tersenyum padanya. Salah satu tanganya masih teguh diatas keyboard. Namun satunya sibuk mengelus rambut Karma. Walau bermuka masam, tapi sebetulnya Karma suka sekali dengan sentuhan Asano seperti ini.

Rasanya, dia ingin tertidur sekarang.

.

 **Today**.

Salju mengguyur kota Tokyo. Suhu dingin terasa hingga ke tulang-tulang.

Berbalut selimut tebal, Karma hanya duduk di ruang tengah tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia menolak ajakan temannya bermain ski. Hujan salju sekarang mengurungnya di dalam rumah ini, tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Membosankan..."

Karma menatap sisi meja di depannya. Kosong. Tanpa ada tumpukan kertas menggunung yang membuat Asano pusing tujuh keliling. Tanpa buku-buku bergelimang dimana-mana. Tanpa laptop dengan ketikan keyboard yang berisik.

Hanya ada dinding bisu yang menemani Karma

Tidak ada Asano Gakushuu yang menempati tempat itu.

Entah apa yang Karma pikirkan, dia tetap menaruh secangkir kopi hitam di sisi itu. Membiarkannya dingin seperti Asano lakukan.

"Aku enggak bisa tidur..."

Ini adalah musim dingin ketiga tanpa kehadiran Asano Gakushuu.

.

.

.

 **Yesterday**

"Ya ampun Karma... kau ini benar-benar seperti anak-anak."

Sayangnya, omongan Asano itu hanyalah angin lalu bagi Karma, tidak semenarik bola salju besar yang Karma buat. Karma sibuk mengumpulkan salju di sekitarnya. Tanpa membutuhkan bantuan Asano, dia sudah membuat dua bola salju besar.

Karma dari dulu memang tidak peduli dengan umur. Membuat boneka salju di taman komplek rumahnya sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi salju menumpuk tebal di taman ini. Yah, meski Asano terus menggerutu, Karma juga tidak peduli.

Pokoknya hari ini boneka saljunya harus jadi!

"Kenapa juga harus buat boneka salju?"

Karma tertawa pelan. Satu bola salju di letakan diatas bola salju yang lain.

"Daripada kau, berenang di _paperworks_. Lagian juga ini liburan kita—anggap sajalah ini kencan," jawab Karma tenang.

Asano berjalan mendekati Karma, melihat lebih dekat laki-laki berambut merah itu yang tengah menyusun bola saljunya. Tiga bola salju besar yang membentuk boneka salju itu dibuat setinggi Karma. Asano hanya tertawa kecil melihat Karma makin semangat membuat boneka salju.

Setidaknya melihat senyuman Karma bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Sebentar lagi selesai!"

Karma masih terlihat semangat, senang dan bahagia. Tangannya berbalut sarung tangan merah rajutan ibunya, tengah menyusun batu kecil yang membentuk wajah boneka saljunya.

Batu-batu kecil telah menyusun wajahnya dan kancingnya. Wortel, entah Karma temukan dimana atau memang dia bawa dari rumah, tertancap manis di tengah wajah, sebagai hidung. Dua ranting tertancap disisi badan boneka salju sebagai tangannya.

Sudut bibir Asano turun bersamaan keningnya mengerut. Sepasang matanya memperhatikan dari bawah sampai atas. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dari boneka salju ini.

"Ah, topi."

Asano melepaskan topi rajutannya berwarna hitam itu, lalu meletakan di atas kepala dengan hati-hati. Karma juga ikut-ikutan. Syal merah rajutannya di lepas, lalu dipasangkan ke leher boneka salju itu.

Senyuman Karma makin lebar. Akhirnya... boneka saljunya sudah jadi!

"Hei, hei, kau tidak perlu sampai melepas syalmu begitu!" Asano mengeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Kau itu tidak kuat suhu dingin!"

Karma mengembungkan pipinya. "Ayolah... aku in—hatcchiii!"

Dasar. Padahal sudah Asano bilang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Asano langsung membuka syal jingganya. Buru-buru Ia melilitnya ke leher Karma. Ia tidak mau Karma sakit, apalagi karena suhu dingin seperti ini. Sayangnya Karma malah membuang muka. Asano tahu, Karma berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya.

"Aku tidak butuh syalmu, lipan jelek!"

Meski bilang begitu, Karma malah merapatkan kepalanya dengan syalnya.

"Sudahlah terima saja," Asano terkekeh pelan. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kameranya. "Kita foto manu—hatchii!"

Ah.

Asano lupa kalau dirinya juga tidak kuat dengan dingin.

"Dasar. Kalau kau sakit itu merepotkan aku dan Isogai nanti."

Karma mendengus sambil membuka syal. Selanjutnya, Karma mengalungi syal itu di lehernya dan di leher Asano. Membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Dengan ini kita tidak kedinginan." Karma merapatkan diri dengan Asano

"Justru ini memalukan!"

Selanjutnya mereka tertawa satu sama lain. Saling merapatkan diri untuk mendapatkan kehangatan di balik musim dingin.

Boneka salju itu hanya tersenyum memperhatikan mereka.

.

 **Today**

Salju sudah berhenti turun. Taman itu tetap masih kosong.

Karma memandang datar boneka salju dihadapannya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, hari ini dia datang sendirian ke taman komplek rumahnya. Membuat tiga bola salju besar lalu menyusunnya di tengah taman. Dengan batu-batu kecil yang ditemukan di setapak jalan taman, Karma menyusunnya, dan membentuk wajah boneka salju.

Kenapa juga dia membawa wortel untuk supnya hari ini?

"Dasar..."

Lalu Karma menancapkan wortel itu di tengah wajah boneka salju.

Kening Karma mengerut begitu melihat boneka saljunya. Ada yang kurang... sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak seperti boneka salju pada umumnya.

"Topi dan syal."

Karma langsung melepaskan topi rajutannya dan syal merahnya pada boneka salju itu. Sekarang, boneka salju itu sudah tampak sempurna di depannya. Senyuman boneka salju itu tampak manis. Persis dengan yang dulu pernah Karma.

Lalu sekarang apa?

Kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang?

"Hatchii!"

Ah.

Baru beberapa menit melepaskan syal merahnya saja sudah terasa dingin salju.

Mungkin memang Karma tidak cocok dengan musim dingin.

Ketika Karma hendak mengambil syal merah itu, terbesit kilasan ingatan di kepalanya. Tentang laki-laki berambut jingga yang memakaikan syal jingganya ke boneka salju itu. Tentang Karma yang membagi syal bersama dengannya. Tentang mereka yang saling membagi kehangatan.

"Gakushuu..."

Meski Karma melafalkan laki-laki itu, Karma tahu dia tidak akan pernah melilitkan syalnya ke lehernya sekarang.

Dia tidak pernah datang.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang..."

Boneka salju itu hanya tersenyum lesu menatap Karma bebalik dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

 **Yesterday**

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Asano Gakushuu baru pulang.

Melihat Asano mengigil, Karma hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membawakan handuk untuknya. Sebagian salju jatuh ke rambut Asano, membekukan helai-helai rambutnya. Daritadi Asano terus menggosokan tangannya, lalu menempelkan kedua pipinya yang kedinginan. Karma bisa melihat pipi Asano memerah. Laki-laki itu juga sering bersin.

"Ya ampun... kalau misalnya memang enggak bisa pulang, enggak usah dipaksain!"

"Mana betah aku tidur di kantor!" Asano bersin lagi. "Lebat sekali hujannya..."

"Makanya jangan dipaksain."

Buru-buru Karma menarik Asano ke ruang tengahnya. Setidaknya, pemanas ruangan akan membantu Asano menghangatkan tubuhnya. Meski begitu, tetap saja Asano mengigil kedinginan. Dia—dan dirinya, tentunya—tidak kuat dengan musim dingin. Sekali kena salju dalam jangka waktu lama, pasti langsung sakit.

Karma meletakan dua cangkir coklat hangat pada meja kayunya dan satu selimut hangat untuk punggung Asano. Sejurus kemudian, Karma meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi Asano.

"Setidaknya kau tidak deman." Karma tersenyum. Ia melepaskan syal jingga Asano yang basah. "Setelah ini kau mandi. Aku siapin air hangat."

"Ah, kau benar-benar pengertian."

Asano tersenyum, mengambil coklat hangat yang masih mengembulkan uap panas lalu menyeruput perlahan. Senang. Tidak sia-sia Asano bela-bela pulang dan membelah hujan salju lebat yang begitu dingin. Karma menunggunya sampai jam sepuluh, menyiapkan selimut hangat, secangkir coklat hangat dan air panas untuk mandi.

Siapa tidak senang kalau punya kekasih pengertian seperti itu.

"Karma! Nanti kita mandi bareng ya!"

Dari ruang tengah, Asano tersenyum manis ketika mendengar Karma merutuknya di kamar mandi.

.

 **Today**

Jam sepuluh. Hujan salju masih belum menunjukan tanda untuk berhenti.

Melipat tangan di atas meja, Karma hanya menunduk pada meja kayu di ruang tengah. Pemanas ruangan itu terus menyala dan mengeluarkan suhu panas untuk menghangatkan ruangan ini. Dua cangkir porselen yang berisi coklat hangat, terduduk lesu diatas meja tanpa disentuhnya. Selimut hangat yang Karma siapkan hanya dibiarkan begitu saja.

Hanya suara jarum jam yang memecahkan keheningan di ruangan ini. Seolah menunjukan betapa banyak waktu yang Karma buang sia-sia.

Ya. Karma tahu ini semua juga akan sia-sia.

"Gakushuu..." Karma membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. "Cepatlah pulang..."

Tapi percuma saja.

Karma tahu kalau Asano tidak akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya lagi.

.

.

.

 **Yesterday**

Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, dan musim dingin.

Maka musim dingin yang paling Karma benci dibandingkan tiga musim lainnya.

"Yah, memang sih kita berdua tidak kuat musim dingin, jadi kita enggak bisa sering jalan-jalan."

Berusaha untuk bangkit melawan rasa sakit kepalanya, Karma melihat seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Itu Asano. Dia muncul, dengan membawa nampan yang berisi satu mangkuk sup hangat dan secangkir air putih.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. ke-kenapa kau ada disi—hatchii!"

Mendengus pelan, Asano meletakan nampannya di atas meja belajar Karma. "Mana bisa aku konsentrasi kerja kalau kau sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saj—hatcchiii!"

Kalau sudah sakit di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, Karma sudah tidak kuat. Karma langsung merebahkan kembali kepalanya ke bantal.

Asano hanya menghela nafas melihat kekasihnya keras kepala. Sebenarnya Asano juga tidak mempermasalahkan sifat kekasihnya yang satu itu. Tapi kalau menyangkut kesehatan Karma, maka Asano tidak bisa berkompromi lagi. Ayolah, mana mungkin Asano bisa tenang kalau Karma sakit. Dia akan memarahi Karma jika perlu.

"Sudah kubilang kalau main salju itu jangan terlalu lama," guman Asano sambil meletakan kain kompres ke dahi Karma.

"Kau itu bukan ibuku..."

"Tapi aku ini kekasihmu okay?" Asano meletakan termometer pada mulut Karma, memperhatikan cairan raksa pada tabung itu naik beberapa derajat. "Empat puluh derajat celcius. Untuk ukuran musim dingin, ini termasuk tinggi."

Namun Karma memilih untuk tetap diam. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang.

"Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Bagaimana kalau kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Gakushuu, sungguh, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Minum obat?"

"Ayolah... Gakushuu, aku tahu kau itu pacarku! Tapi biarkanlah aku istirahat." Karma menghela nafas berat. "Ah, perutku terasa sakit..."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan satu mangkuk sup?"

Karma tidak menjawab. Tapi Gakushuu tahu; Karma menjawab 'iya'.

Asano langsung bangkit dari kasur Karma lalu membawa mangkuk supnya. Aroma supnya membuat Karma bangkit dan menggodanya untuk makan. Karma tahu, ini sup buatan Asano. Berbeda sup yang pernah Karma coba, sup Asano yang paling terbaik dan cocok untuk lidahnya.

"Makan yang banyak."

Asano mengambil sesendok sup di mangkok. Meniupnya agar tidak terlalu panas, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Karma.

"Lalu biar cepat sembuh."

Karma hanya mendengus. Lalu membiarkan Asano menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya

.

 **Today**

Karma yakin kalau dirinya dikutuk untuk mudah sakit di musim dingin.

Terbaring lemah diatas ranjang, Karma hanya bisa merapatkan selimutnya untuk mempertahankan kehangatan. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Tidur seharian sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk meredakan panas di tubuhnya. Malah membuat tubuhnya susah digerakan.

Deman tengah musim dingin. Begitulah Karma menyebutkan kutukan yang terjadi padanya.

"Ya Tuhan... sampai kapan ini berakhir."

Menoleh ke arah mejanya, Karma melihat satu sup yang terduduk lesu di atas meja. Itu sup buatan Nagisa Shiota, sahabat SMP-nya yang datang menjenguk. Sebentar lagi akan dingin, tapi Karma tidak tertarik untuk menyentuhnya. Aroma sup itu tidak menggugah seleranya untuk makan.

Berbeda dengan buatan Asano.

"Biasanya kau yang paling khawatir." Karma tertawa kecil sambil membenarkan kain kompresannya. "Tidak peduli kau lagi rapat penting atau tidak, kau langsung tancap gas ke rumahku."

Tapi sekarang, tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu memarahinya. Tidak ada Asano Gakushuu yang akan merawatnya.

"Hei..." Karma membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Kau sedang apa disana?"

Karma tahu, dia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang jatuh di sudut matanya. Berapa kali Karma berusaha untuk tidak bergantung pada sosok laki-laki itu. Hasilnya sama saja, mana bisa Karma tidak membutuhkan Asano Gakushuu. Sampai kapanpun Karma membutuhkan Asano.

Sosok laki-laki itu telah berharga bagi hidupnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..."

.

.

.

 **Yesterday.**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu:** Pliiss Karma, hari ini kau yang masak ya

 **Karma:** Hah? Aku yang masak lagi? Hari ini kan giliranmu, Asano Gakushuu! -_-

 **Gakushuu:** Pliisss... hari ini aku pulang telat, nanti enggak sempat masak.

 **Karma:** Enggak mau.

 **Gakushuu:** Karmaa... kumohon, ya, ya? :"D

 **Gakushuu:** Nanti aku beliin _cake stawberry_ yang besar sekaliiii...

 **Karma:** Nah, kau sempat mampir, beli aja lauk, apa gitu. ^^b

 **Gakushuu:** Karmaaaaaa... aku ini kangen masakanmu TAT

 **Karma:** Plis, jangan gombal deh. Kemarin aku udah masak.

 **Karma:** Ah jangan lupa beli _cake stawberry_ -nya. Bye sayang~

 **Gakushuu:** Karmaaa!

.

Karma hanya pelan melihat _chat_ -nya. Yah, meski hari ini Asano tidak masak, setidaknya hari ini Asano akan membawakan _cake stawberry_.

.

 **Today**

.

 **Karma:** Gakushuu, hari ini kau tidak perlu masak. Biar aku saja yang masak ^^

.

Satu pesan dikirim.

Karma meletakan ponselnya di atas meja makan. Matanya kini teralih ke arah tumpukan resep milik Asano yang bergelimang lesu di atas meja. Daritadi Karma menenggelamkan diri dengan buku resep yang mudah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dimasak.

"Untuk Gakushuu..."

Tangan Karma mengenggam erat serat-serat celemek biru milik Gakushuu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, seolah menahan sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkan Karma. Karma menunduk makin dalam. Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan-lahan jatuh dari matanya. Meski Karma berusaha untuk menghentikannya, bulir air mata itu tidak mau berhenti.

Hari ini seharusnya Gakushuu yang memasak. Hari ini sdharusnya Gakushuu yang mengenakan celemek ini. Hari ini seharusnya Gakushuu tidak membiarkan Karma berada di dapur dan membiarkan dirinya memasak. Hari ini pasti Gakushuu akan datang membawa senampan makanan, dengan senyuman terulas diwajahnya.

"Tak masalah kau tidak mau masak. Aku yang memasak!"

Karma terus menangis. Dia tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"Tapi, kumohon... Aku ingin makan bersama denganmu..."

Namun tangisan Karma hanya hanyut dalam keheningan di dapur itu. Tidak ada lagi pundak yang menjadi tempat Karma bersandar. Tidak ada lagi sapu tangan Asano yang akan membasuh air matanya. Tidak ada lagi wujud Asano yang khawatir dengannya/

"Gakushuu..."

.

 **Karma:** Gakushuu... hari ini aku buatkan kari favoritmu dan _cake stawberry_. Kita makan bersama ya...

.

Satu pesan itu terkirim. Namun tidak akan pernah ada yang membacanya.

.

.

.

 **Yesterday**

Asano selalu tahu membuat Karma senang.

Tidak bisa Karma bantah, tapi memang Asano itu hebat. Senyuman yang menyambutnya membuat jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tangan kekar Asano menggengam erat tangan Karma dan merapalkan kata baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pelukan Asano menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Karma tahu, dia sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Asano. Seberapa jauh Karma menolaknya dulu, tapi sekarang Karma lebih memilih menerimanya. Lagipula, tak masalah menerima perasaaan Asano kepada dirinya.

Suhu di bawah pohon natal sudah mencapai nol derajat, terutama malam hari ini, malam Natal. Syal merah yang mengalungi tubuhnya tidak membantunya sama sekali. Pipinya sudah merah, berkali-kali Karma bersin. Tapi Karma tidak peduli. Dia mati-matian untuk menahan dingin, untuk hari ini saja.

Karena hari ini paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sekarang, Asano berada di depannya. Pohon natal besar yang bertabur lampu-lampu dan perhiasan cantik menjadi latar mereka kali ini. Orang-orang terus berlalu lalang menikmati pesona Natal di Tokyo. Namun, perhatian Karma hanya pada Asano. Wajah Asano terlihat gugup, tapi dia berusaha untuk tampak gagah di depan Karma.

"Karma..."

Asano menatap lurus Karma. Sejurus kemudian, dia membukakan kotak kecil dan menunjukan satu cincin emas putih pada Karma.

"Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Karma tersenyum mengangguk. Matanya terkaca-kaca. Dia hampir menangis terharu. Sesuai janji Asano—dia akan melamar Karma di bawah pohon Natal hari ini, bertepatan pada ulang tahunnya.

"Aku, Akabane Karma, bersedia hidup semati dengan Asano, baik dalam senang atau susah, kaya atau miskin, sehat atau sakit—apapun yang terjadi kita akan terus bersama."

Muka Asano langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus. "Karma, jangan asal ngomong janji suci seperti itu!"

"Sebentar lagi kita juga akan ngomong seperti itu di altar." Karma tertawa pelan. Dia mengusap air mata harunya. "Astaga... aku enggak nyangka bakal dilamar Asano Gakushuu!"

"Memang aku betah status kita cuma sebatas kekasih doang?" Asano membalas senyuman Karma. "Dengan ini hubungan kita bisa lebih dari ciuman kan?"

Karma langsung menunduk, alih-alih semu merahnya terasa membakar pipinya.

"Mungkin tahun depan kita akan menikah."

Mata Karma berkaca-kaca terus menatap Asano dengan perasaan bahagia. Kali ini, tangan Asano terulur, menarik tangan Karma dengan lembut. Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari yang paling Asano tunggu-tunggu. Dengan gerak hati-hati, Asano menyematkan cincin emas putih ke jari manis Karma.

"Aku, Asano Gakushuu, akan hidup semati denganmu, kekasihku yang paling berharga. Apapun yang terjadi—aku akan terus mencintaimu, menghormatimu, dan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Hingga maut memisahkan kita, aku akan terus bersamamu..."

Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Membagi satu senyuman, Karma memeluk Asano.

.

 **Today**

Natal di Tokyo memang selalu meriah.

Dibandingkan berada di dalam rumahnya, Karma lebih memilih melihat pohon Natal di taman kota Tokyo. Sendirian, tanpa seseorang yang menemaninya. Tanpa Asano Gakushuu yang selalu menemani Karma untuk melihat pohon Natal.

"Padahal hari ini adalah ulang tahunku." Karma tertawa hambar. "Aneh sekali rasanya."

Mata Karma mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya. Banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang menikmati germelap cahaya Natal. Kebanyakan mereka datang bersama-sama; entah dengan kekasih, teman atau keluarganya. Atau beberapa orang sibuk mengantri sendirian untuk membeli perlengkap pesta mereka—entah itu kue atau ayam.

Hanya Karma seorang yang datang sendirian di tempat ini. Berdiam diri sambil meratapi pohon Natal.

" _Maukah... kau menikahiku?"_

Tempat ini adalah tempat bersejarah dalam hidupnya; tempat Asano Gakushuu melamarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau waktu itu aku menjawab tidak?"

Karma tertawa begitu membayangkan sosok Asano patah hati. Apakah dia akan memaksanya untuk menikah? Atau hanya sekedar meminta maaf? Atau mungkin Asano malah bilang kalau yang tadi itu bercanda. Karma tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Tapi pada akhirnya Karma malah menerima langsung. Dia sudah menunggu Asano untuk melamarnya hari itu. Sekarang, cincin emas putih sederhana telah tersemat di jari manis Karma.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menikahiku..."

Karma mendongak ke arah langit biru malam. Bulan sabit mengantung di langit bersama taburan cahaya bintang.

Apakah Asano sedang memperhatikannya seperti bintang-bintang itu?

"Kenapa... kau meninggalkanku?"

.

.

.

 **Yesterday**

 _Dalam keadaan mabuk, sebuah truk pengangkut barang menabrak mobil sedan pada sehari setelah perayaan kembang api di Tokyo. Penggendara sedan tewas sedangkan satu penumpang terluka parah dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sampai sekarang, pengendara truk kini sedang dalam kejaran polisi._

 **.**

 **Today**

Hari pertama dalam tahun baru adalah satu-satunya hari yang Karma benci.

"Selamat siang, Gakushuu..."

Dalam balutan buket, bunga-bunga lily putih itu diletakan Karma di depan batu nisan itu. Karma mengurungi niatnya untuk membersihkan salju yang menyelimuti batu nisan itu. Justru salju itu makin membuatnya terlihat cantik bersama nama _Asano Gakushuu_ terukir rapi di sana.

"Hari ini sangat dingin," kata Karma pelan. Dia menunduk di depan batu nisan itu. "Kau pasti kedinginan."

Langit berwarna kelabu. Butir-butir kristal salju perlahan turun hingga hinggap di permukaan.

Karma melepaskan syal merahnya, lalu melilitkannya ke nisan Asano. Biasanya, Asano yang melilitkan syal ini ke leher kalau salju turun. Atau tidak, menempelkan topi rajutan favoritnya ke kepala merah kekasihnya. Asano selalu bilang kalau tidak boleh berlama-lama di bawah hujan salju. Dia terus marah-marah kalau Karma kelamaan main salju.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa memarahiku lagi."

Tapi hatinya terasa sakit sekali...

Karma menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Uap panas keluar dari mulutnya membeku dan membentuk kristal-kristal di udara.

Mana mungkin Karma tidak rindu dengan Asano.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menangis lagi." Karma mengusap air matanya. "Disana, kau pasti marah kalau aku menangis. Makanya, lihatlah! Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Kau pasti tenangkan berada disana kan?"

Tapi, Karma sebetulnya ingin terus menangis...

"Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku ingin menikah denganmu..."

Karma mengenggam erat cincinnya yang tersemat di jari manis. Semua kenangan dirinya dengan Asano terus berputar di saraf otaknya. Itu memang kenangan yang bahagia, tapi melihat nisan dihadapannya membuatnya terasa sakit. Seolah mengingatkan kalau dia tidak akan melihat Asano lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya..."

Karma mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski air mata tidak berhenti untuk keluar.

"Aku tahu, kau selalu ada disampingku."

.

.

.

 _Detik itu memang anomali_

 _Dalam satu detik saja, kehidupan bisa berubah._

 _Kadang menyenangkan. Kadang menyakitkan._

 _Tapi, detik-detik bersama denganmu selalu berharga_

 _Meski sekarang kau tidak ada disisiku, aku tetap bisa merasa kehadiranmu di hatiku_

 _Percayalah..._

 _Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintaimu._

 _._

— _Akabane Karma to Asano Gakushuu_

.

.

.

—End—

.

.

.

Nonton film action, denger lagu rock, baca komik horror, tapi malah bikin cerita beginian :"D

Iyaa, aku enggak tahu _hurt/comfort-_ nya dapat atau enggak, semoga aja dapat... Ini kupersembahkan untuk memeriahkan AsaKaru weeks. Aku tahu ini termasuk telat, tapi yang penting apdet. Maaf ya, kalau banyak typo atau salah pengejaan atau ada yang kurang ;D

Oke, kritk dan saran kutunggu. Terimakasih, telah membaca cerita ini.

.

Salam Hangat,

the dreamer for rain

.

.

.

 **Tomorrow.**

Ini adalah hari pertamaku berada di sekolah baruku.

Tidak, hari ini masih libur musim dingin. Aku datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mengurusi kepindahanku nanti di kelas dua, saat musim semi bertepatan tahun ajaran baru. Ayahku juga datang untuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen perkerjaannya di sekolah ini. Kudengar, dia menjadi guru disini. Kalau tidak salah, dia ingin murid-murid memanggilnya _Koro-sensei_.

"Dasar." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ayah lama sekali."

Ya, aku mengerti kalau mengurus dokumen itu lama. Tapi, meninggalkan aku sendirian disini, duduk di koridor yang menghubungkan berbagai kelas, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku merapatkan syal merah rajutan buatan ibuku. Di musim dingin kali ini, Tokyo sangat dingin. Setidaknya ini belum sedingin tempat tinggal lamaku, Hokkaido. Tapi duduk menunggu Ayah di koridor sekolah itu membuatku mengigil. Terutama ketika pemanas di sekolah tidak dinyalakan.

"He? Ada orang?"

Sederet kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang membuatku menajamkan telinga. Suara langkah kaki dari ujung koridor. Setelah kuperhatikan lebih jeli, ada seorang laki-laki di ujung koridor berjalan ke arah sini. Tubuhnya tinggi dan berpostur tegap, dibalut seragam sekolah dengan syal jingga mengalungi lehernya.

Aku yakin, laki-laki itu adalah murid sekolah ini. Tapi untuk apa dia kesini, terutama sekarang adalah liburan musim dingin untuk menyambut natal.

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan aku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutku.

"Kau bukan murid sekolah ini?"

Aku mengerjap. "Tahun besok, aku murid sekolah ini. Sekarang aku lagi mengurus dokumennnya" jawabku sambil memperhatikan dia. "Kau sendiri, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku menunggu Ayah."

"Aku juga." Aku menggeser tubuhku agar laki-laki jingga itu duduk disampingku. "Ayahmu... seorang guru?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Ayahku direktur disini."

Waow. Ayah dia adalah bos ayahku nantinya.

Menyadari suasana menjadi cangung, laki-laki itu mulai menatapku. "Entah kenapa... rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu."

Hah?

"Errr...kayak itu engga mungkin." Aku tertawa garing. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Dia mengangguk. "Ah ya, siapa namamu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawabnya. "Namaku Akabane Karma."

"Asano Gakushuu."

Saling menatap satu sama lain, tangan kami bertautan

.


End file.
